Bittersweet Sacrifice
by Shirafune
Summary: ¿Qué serias capas de hacer por la persona que amas? ¿Serias capas de vender tu alma al diablo? pues kuchiki rukia lo hizo...ichixruki
1. Chapter 1

**Como soy una fanática de bleach aquí les traigo otro fic, espero que les guste.**

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a ****o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-** **por sus consejos, su guia y por las excelentes ideas que me dio. Este fic es tan suyo como mio. ****Esa chica es toda una genio! Muchas gracias sensei.**

**Ahora vayamos con el fic.**

* * *

**The beginning**

Corría a toda velocidad por las oscuras calles de Karakura. Tenía suerte de no haber sido vista al salir. Lo más importante ahora era prevenir a sus amigos de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, de los planes que tenían; debía de llegar donde él, contarle lo que había escuchado antes de que "El amo" se diera cuenta..

"Sólo un poco más, sólo…unas cuadras y llegaré con él" se repetía una y otra ves en su mente. Pero a pesar de eso aún permanecían frescas en su cabeza las palabras que había escuchado unas horas atrás

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Había recibido un aviso, citándola ese día para darle a conocer a quien sería su compañero de asignaciones. Se encontraba recorriendo los pasadizos que eran alumbrados únicamente por antorchas las cuales oscilaban con el aire caliente que salía del mismo suelo, en ese lugar no existía la luz del sol._

_Detrás de una de las tantas puertas del pasillo escuchó unos murmullos seguido por estruendosas carcajadas. Dominada por su curiosidad, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta para escuchar._

_- Nos vamos a divertir allá afuera – comentaba alguien_

_- Sólo imagínate toda la energía que conseguiremos de los hollows, seremos invencibles! – decía otro._

_- Sí, primero Hueco Mundo, luego el Mundo Humano, Sereitei y por último. El golpe de gracia… el Paraíso! – dijo nuevamente el primero._

_- Por nuestro señor! Jajaja – terminó riéndose sádicamente._

_Supo inmediatamente lo que debía hacer. Solo tenía que buscar la manera de escabullirse de ese lugar sin que se le notase por unas cuantas horas, total ¿Quién notaría la presencia de una novata?._

-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Finalmente había llegado. Trepó hacia la ventana y lo vio a través de esta: Ichigo dormido en su escritorio.

"Probablemente sobre su tarea" 

Su expresión se suavizó y olvidó por unos momentos la prisa que llevaba. Verlo dormir siempre la tranquilizó. Recordó aquellos tiempos cuando dormía en su closet, recorría la puerta por las noches sólo para verificar que estuviera bien, sin embargo siempre terminaba observando por horas el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar. Más tarde eso se convirtió en ritual que seguía para poder dormir, hábito que se rompió cuando se mudó al cuarto de las hermanas.

"Olvídate de los sentimentalismos Rukia! Recuerda que no vienes de paseo"

Acercó su mano a la ventana.

Sintió algo detrás de ella...

"Es imposible… no, no, noo puede ser él! No llevo siquiera una hora fuera!"

Se tragó su miedo como pudo y giró decidida.

Una mancha de energía negra la envolvió, inmovilizándola; trató de luchar contra esa oscuridad, moviéndose desesperadamente, inútilmente. La oscuridad seguía su camino a lo largo de su pequeño cuerpo tratando de convertirse en una segunda piel. Rukia giró nuevamente quedando frente a frente con la ventana. Aquella manta de negrura cubría ya prácticamente todo su cuerpo, quiso gritar, pedir ayuda sin embargo como leyendo sus pensamientos la mancha cubrió también su boca dejando sólo sus ojos intactos, disfrutando de su impotencia, de sus vanos intentos de liberarse; le pareció escuchar sus carcajadas, ya no sabía. Estaba tan cerca...tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

"Despierta Ichigo! Acaso no puedes sentirme? Acaso me has olvidado? Abre tus ojos maldito bastardo…por favor !!"

ICHIGO!!

* * *

Se levantó de un salto. Sobresaltado miró la ventana. 

No había nadie...

Podía jurar que escuchó su nombre unos segundos atrás y ese reiatsu le parecía familiar en cierta forma, no sabría decir. Se parecía un poco al de Rukia, sólo un poco porque el de ella era totalmente puro, como una luz que te indicaba el camino; en cambio el que acababa de sentir era inestable, poseía la misma calidez que la de Rukia pero se comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente.

- Debió ser mi imaginación – se dijo así mismo pasando su mano por su cabello.

"_Son tantas mis ganas de verla que mi cabeza me está jugando tretas, aún no sé porque la quiero ver después de lo que me hizo"_

* * *

Lentamente la capa negra que la cubría se retiró de su cuerpo permitiéndole apreciar la habitación en la que se encontraba. 

"_Reconozco este lugar"_

Las paredes estaban pintadas completamente de negro, incluso el piso en el que se encontraba parada. Vacío, no había nada, a excepción quizás del lujoso y mullido sillón rojo que sabía se encontraba al frente de ella; siendo ocupado por la persona que había llegado a temer.

Como olvidarlo….todo la remontaba a aquel día cuando tomó la decisión que cambió todo lo que conocía. Sólo por él. 

-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

_No lo podían creer, finalmente habían vencido a Aizen y a todas las espadas. Era una satisfactoria victoria a pesar que todo fue gracias al hollow de Ichigo. Sin embargo en esos momentos la batalla contra Aizen parecía muy fácil comparada con la que enfrentaban. _

_Después de haber descuartizado sádicamente al traidor, Shirosaki (hollow Ichigo) empezó a atacar a sus amigos. Chad cayó primero, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por contraatacar cuando Shirosaki lo atravesó con su espada. Sin ningún remordimiento se acercó a Inoue que se encontraba paralizada; Ishida lo detuvo y se inició su pelea._

_Cuando Rukia y Renji llegaron Ishida se encontraba en el piso, a su lado yacía su arco partido en dos._

_La pequeña shinigami se preguntaba como el destino podía ser tan cruel como para revivir su peor pesadilla. Aunque secretamente agradecía lo que le había pasado porque ahora sabía lo que debía de hacer._

_Con la ayuda de Renji y sode no shirayuki lograron noquear a Shirosaki. Todos atravesaron el portal hacia el mundo humano y se separaron. Inoue iría con Urahara para que le ayudara a curar a sus amigos mientras que Rukia llevaría a Ichigo con su familia. Sabía que Isshin se encargaría de su hijo además sus hermanas lo extrañaban, el calor de su familia le ayudaría._

_Ingresó por la ventana con Ichigo sobre su espalda, agradecía que seguía en su forma shinigami ya que el peso del chico no le causaba mucho problema. Se sorprendió de ver a Karin parada en el centro de la habitación._

_Con mucho cuidado acostó al muchacho en su cama, su hermana se acercó rápidamente a el analizando sus heridas, al asegurarse que no eran muy graves posó su vista sobre la shinigami y la miró con rencor._

_- Se apodero de nuevo de él, no es cierto? – Karin estaba muy bien informada._

_- Cómo…? – trató de preguntar Rukia._

_- Eso no importa, tu eres la culpable! Tu convertiste a Ichigo en shinigami! Todo esto es tu culpa! – decía tratando de no gritar, no quería despertar a nadie todavía. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudar a su hermano que buscó a quien culpar para apaciguar la ira que sentía consigo misma. Comenzó a golpear débilmente a Rukia en el pecho mientras lloraba._

_Sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban, Rukia la estaba abrazando a pesar de lo que le dijo._

_- Sí...yo soy la culpable – Karin se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, todo lo que había dicho antes fue mentira, nunca había visto a su hermano tan vivo y todo era gracias a la morena. – Pero te prometo que arreglaré esto – continuó la chica, sintiendo como la pequeña se relajaba en su abrazo – Pero no se lo vayas a decir a tu hermano, lo conoces muy bien, sabes que hará si se entera que me fui para ayudarlo?_

_- Te irá a buscar_

_Deshizo el abrazo y afirmó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la ventana._

_- Qué harás? – le preguntó Karin._

_- Voy a vender mi alma al diablo – sonrió una última ves y saltó._

_Karin fue corriendo a la ventana, no lo podía creer acaso estaba hablando en serio? Ya sabía la respuesta. Miró hacia la dirección que había tomado Rukia, no había nadie, la shinigami se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiese existido... _

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**


	2. El Laberinto de Kerberos

**CHAPTER 2**

**Uff por fin subí el segundo capítulo, este fic ya se estaba llenando de telarañas XD. A veces me entra la flojera...**

**Bueno, con la ayuda de mi queridísima amiga 0o-Lady Scorpio-o0, mi compañera en este fic. Dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una caray! siempre es un placer chatear con ella, risa 100 asegurada! hasta las lágrimas se me salen con sus comentarios y su lado malo vale oro! XD. **

**Que vengan los reviews!**

**Tania14: Si, pobre Rukia todo lo que pasa por Ichigo. Su futuro es incierto y lleno de dolor, pero bueno ya lo veras. Gracias por el review!**

**Helen de Havillan: El poder del amor! es por eso que esta pareja tiene que quedarse junta, si señor! XD. Finalmente capítulo 2!.**

**Kaoru240: Después de tanto tiempo no? es que luego se nos ocurrieron algunas ideas a Lady Scorpio y a mi , tambien que me ayudo en a corregir algunos errores que se me escaparon. Sorry por hacerlos esperar!**

**Lorelai-K: Gracias! que gusto que sea de tu agrado, todo el esfuerzo puesto en este fic es recompensado con sus comentarios así que por favor no dejes de leer!**

**L Poison Dreams: A mi parecer Karin siempre fue una niña muy madura para su edad, capas de sobrellevar este tipo de cosas. Además es muy necesario que ella sepa la verdad, ya verás porque. Gracias por el review!**

**

* * *

**

**El Laberinto de Kerberos**

Había cometido un error. Debió haber sido mas cuidadosa en su escape, bueno eso no importaba ya, igualmente tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Alzó la cabeza y con una mirada decidida observó a la persona que se encontraba parada en frente de ella.

El ángel más hermoso de todos. Él, que había sido desterrado del cielo por sus ansias de poder absoluto, aquel ser que temía, odiaba y de cierta forma retorcida agradecía, la miraba con diversión y burla. La primera vez que lo vio se quedo cautivada con su belleza. Su piel era blanca, aun más blanca que la suya; sus cabellos negros resaltaban su palidez y sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban con inocencia. Era la perfección misma. Sin embargo con el tiempo aprendió que su cara angelical era sólo una máscara para engañar al enemigo y aun más, al más cercano de sus allegados. Que detrás de esos ojos amables habitaba una bestia esperando que cometieras un error para devorarte.

Diversión

No le gustaba nada encontrar eso en sus ojos. Preferiría mil veces verlo serio, gritando, molesto. Al menos en esos momentos sabías a que atenerte. En cambio ahora tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Bravo! - Aplaudió -Me impresionas Shinigami; y pensar que no serías más que otro insecto de los que rondan por acá. Superaste por mucho mis expectativas. Intentaste engañarme, solamente el valor que tuviste para hacer semejante estupidez es impresionante. Eres valiente, y eso me agrada. Pero me pregunto ¿Tanto estimas a ese humano como para exponerte al peligro? Los sentimientos lo único que hacen es estorbarte, te impiden obtener poder. Sin embargo me gustaría concederte un deseo.-con su cara mas inocente y sus ojos iluminados con júbilo, colocó uno de sus dedos sobre su barbilla, luciendo pensativo- Ah! Ya sé, quizás debería darte la oportunidad de verlo una última vez antes de que olvides todo…

Ante el gesto y las palabras del rey del inframundo, un escalofrío surcó la columna de la Shinigami.

"¿_Olvidar todo¿A que se refiere?"_

El demonio sonrió al ver su confusión. Una luz roja apareció a sus pies y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo lentamente a medida que él bajaba las escaleras de su altar.

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. El muy desgraciado estaba cambiando su apariencia! El lugar por donde había pasado la luz cambio completamente. Antes el vestía una túnica negra con bordes plateados, ahora tenía unos pantalones jeans.

"_Que curioso, se parecen mucho a unos que tenía… no puede ser"_

La luz se atravesaba ya por su rostro.

Cálidos ojos cafés.

El inconfundible cabello anaranjado.

_Debería darte_ _la oportunidad de verlo una última vez…_

- Ichigo…

Una réplica exacta del muchacho yacía parada justo delante de ella.

Se acerco a la joven la cual estaba en shock, la tomo por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Si quieres tener mi confianza de nuevo, deberás cruzar el laberinto de Kerberos – Le susurró en su oído. Incluso, su voz era idéntica a la de ichigo. – Si logras salir te dejaré formar parte de mi equipo elite – Dijo dirigiendo su rostro hasta el delicado cuello de la shinigami.

Rukia salió de su estado de estupor cuando sintió algo húmedo, y trató de zafarse de su abrazo. Lo único que consiguió fue que el demonio supremo enterrara sus dientes en su suave piel. La chica cerró sus puños con fuerza antes de perder el conocimiento. Tras esto, en el lugar afectado apareció un tatuaje carmesí como la sangre, de una serpiente mordiendo su propia cola.

* * *

Todo estaba bajo el profundo manto de la oscuridad. Por un momento pensó que había perdido la vista, pero, luego se dio cuenta que el lugar en que se encontraba estaba en tinieblas. 

Se puso de pie y con las manos trató de buscar alguna pared para poder guiarse. Caminó a ciegas, no avanzó mucho. En eso sintió algo tocarle la espalda; retrocedió asustada hasta chocar contra algo sólido.

"_Por fin, una pared"_

Pensó antes que unos fuertes brazos la rodearan, estaban por todas partes: sobre sus brazos, piernas, cuello. Le jalaban el cabello y rascuñaban sus ropas en busca de piel, de sangre…

Sacó su espada con desesperación y logró liberarse con ella.

"_Qué sucede aquí? Maldita sea, no puedo ver nada" _pensaba con temor. Se le ocurrió una idea.

- Baila, remolino de nieve blanca – La luz de su espada ilumino el lugar. Y Rukia deseó haberse quedado en la oscuridad.

El largo pasillo estaba lleno de manos que salían de las paredes tratando de alcanzar algo, buscando. Sabían que ella estaba allí, con ellos; sentían su calor. La chica contuvo la respiración antes de pasar corriendo entre el pasillo invadido de brazos. Con su espada se abría camino. Llegó a un punto en que el camino se dividía en tres.

El laberinto de Kerberos. Eso había dicho el ángel maldito, como lo llamaban en el infierno.

"_Lo único que tengo que hacer, es cruzar el laberinto. Va a ser muy fácil no?" _Trató de darse ánimos. En el fondo sabía que estaba equivocada. No la habían castigado por haber tratado de traicionarlos, lo que significaba que esto era mucho peor que diez mil latigazos.

Eligió el pasadizo de la derecha.

Ése era peor que el anterior. Sólo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió sus pies mojados. Reunió valor antes de observar el piso. Estaba cubierto de sangre… sus medias blancas ahora eran rojas. Continuó a pesar que le dieron unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar. A medida que avanzaba se dio cuenta que el pequeño charco de sangre se hacía mas profundo.

Sus ropas se encontraban cubiertas de sangre cuando salió de aquel lugar. Se sentía sucia. Sólo por esa ves se permitió anhelar la lluvia para que la purificara, a pesar de los recuerdos que le traían a la mente.

"_Es mejor continuar" _

Hubo un camino en el que encontró las paredes cubiertas con caras de niños, sus pequeñas bocas se movían pidiendo auxilio. Los gritos eran horribles, no lo podía soportar más y cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos. Si permanecía más tiempo allí estaba segura que se volvería loca.

Llegó a un callejón sin salida. Tocó la pared agradecida de que hubiera al menos un lugar en el que pudiera pensar y tratar de no perder la cordura. Apoyó la frente en el helado soporte y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Estaba tan cansada que...dejarse desfallecer era una opción sumamente tentadora.

_**- Si te quedas dormida aquí no podrás despertar nunca más- **_Le advirtió una voz dentro de ella.

Shirayuki tenía razón.

Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con otro par color amarillo que la miraban fijamente. La chica gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y luego corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Atravesó muchos corredores sin fijarse que cosas horribles contenían, hasta que se encontró parada en un espacio grande y vacío. Cuatro corredores: en frente, a la derecha, a la izquierda y detrás de ella; no se atrevió a elegir por cual iría esta vez.

Entonces lo sintió. Una gran cantidad de poderosos reiatsus se dirigían donde estaba ella. Apretó el mango de su espada y bajó la vista al suelo, estaban demasiado cerca. Decidió esperar.

"_Después de todo lo que eh visto no creo que algo más pueda asustarme ya"_

Que equivocada estaba…

Al alzar la vista se encontró rodeada por todos las espadas que derrotaron ella y sus amigos. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Zaeruaporo, Arorino…cada uno cubriendo la entrada de los corredores.

"_Cómo podré pelear contra todos ellos a la ves? Es imposible!"_

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar pues las espadas se lanzaron contra ella. Rukia a duras penas bloqueaba los golpes.

_**- No son los verdaderos- **_Le informó nuevamente shirayuki.

"_Pero aún así no podré contra todos ellos"_

- Segunda; danza, onda blanca! – logró darle a la copia de ulquiorra pero sólo consiguió que su verdadera forma se manifestara. Era un gran demonio negro con alas, su cola parecía una serpiente y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con púas tan filosas como una zampakutou.

Le prestó toda su atención al mounstro, a duras penas pudo percibir a Grimmjow detrás de ella cuando éste la atacó, dejándole una gran herida en medio de la espalda.

Rukia avanzó unos cuantos pasos aturdida para ser recibida con una patada en el abdomen por parte de Arorino. El demonio negro no quiso quedarse atrás y juntó su energía en sus púas, éstas comenzaron a brillar y salieron volando por todas las direcciones.

- Danza inicial; Luna blanca – El hielo formado por su técnica la protegió del ataque. Los demás no tuvieron mucha suerte y fueron atravesados.

Rukia respiraba agitadamente, sentía el líquido caliente bajar por su espalda en grandes cantidades y aún no se recuperaba de la patada.

"_Tan sólo queda uno, puedo terminar con esto"_

Alzó su espada. El demonio también se preparó, sus ojos amarillos la miraban hambrientos, ella era su presa. Comenzaron a correr en dirección del otro. Éste era el último ataque.

Su blanco reiatsu se materializo alrededor de ella, alumbrando completamente el lugar, luchando contra el del moustro que era completamente negro. Ambos reiatsus luchaban por cubrir al otro, por ganar más terreno.

Su espada se acercaba con dirección al corazón del moustro pero este logro poner su brazo en el camino, recibiendo el ataque y gritando de dolor. Los reiatsus chocaron entre ellos luchando su propia batalla por el dominio, eran como el agua y el aceite. El laberinto de Kerberos se destruía poco a poco. Las paredes se rompían y el suelo se estremecía y a lo lejos se escucharon gritos. Rukia puso mas presión y fuerza en su espada, hundiéndola más, cortando más carne hasta que el brazo se desprendió del cuerpo del demonio pudiendo así la espada penetrar el corazón. Sonrió victoriosa, sin embargo no se espero que el demonio en un acto desesperado la golpeara con su cola, mandándola a volar.

Su cabeza choco con fuerza contra una pared y luego todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

Estaba tirada en el suelo, un charco de sangre yacía bajo ella. A unos metros el mounstro daba sus últimos respiros. 

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Y mil preguntas invadieron su mente.

Dónde estaba? Por qué estaba allí? Qué era ese lugar? Y Quién era ella?

No tenía ninguna respuesta y no sabia quien podría dárselas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y al ver la sangre bajo ella sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo…

Quería vivir.

Era lo único que tenia bien en claro.

Tampoco no sabia como pero podía sentir que algo se acercaba. Se concentro más y ahora ese "algo" eran "algos". Muchos.

Sintió cierto punto de cuello vibrar e inconscientemente su mano se dirigió al lugar, delineo la figura con sus dedos.

"_Una serpiente…" _

Cerró sus ojos. Algo le decía que ese tatuaje la ayudaría a sacarla de ese lío.

Se dejo llevar, dejo que la oscuridad tomara posesión de su cuerpo. La serpiente abrió sus ojos.

**_-Ya ah empezado el principio del fin... no lucharás Rukia?- _**Se preguntaba Shirayuki. Su voz ya no alcanzaba a la morena.

Su mundo interior era tan hermoso como su espada. Siempre nevaba, los blancos copos de hielo cubrían los árboles de Sakura. Era un bosque blanco, un lugar pacífico, que a pesar de estar cubierto de hielo, era tan cálido como la suave brisa de verano, como el abrazo de la persona a quien más amas.

Shirayuki estaba parada al lado de un río congelado, observando el cielo cuando sucedió. Un copo de nieve negra cayó del cielo despejado. Ese era el primero de los muchos que siguieron. Su blanco vestido se fue manchando con la negrura de la nieve, al igual que los blancos campos.

* * *

Esperaban en la salida del laberinto junto a su equipo elite detrás de él. 

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellos.

El rey del infierno sonrió ante lo que vio.

La pequeña shinigami caminaba pesadamente hacia ellos, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su rostro manchado de sangre. Sin embargo lo que más impactaba eran dos cosas; primero sus ojos, las profundas esferas índigo ahora eran del rubí más brillante jamás visto y su espada antes la más pura, se había cubierto de un negro impenetrable, así como la nueva faceta del alma de la chica.

- Tu alma no me fue suficiente, mi querida Rukia- "El único precio por eliminar un demonio; es creando otro"

* * *

**Espero que la espera halla valido la pena y tambien espero sus reviews!**

**click allí! en el botoncito moradito! **


End file.
